


Coiffure

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Hair Brushing, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Première fois que Sanji coiffe les filles.
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Coiffure

Les folies épiques de leur capitaine se finissaient toujours dans la fête. Quand juste finir la journée sans que personne ne soit tombé à l’eau soit un prétexte à cela bien sûr. 

Ils avaient accosté sur cette île, dont il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom à l’instant, un couple de jours avant. Bien entendu, avec leur chance, un groupe de pirate avait pris possession de celle-ci et faisant main base sur tous les biens de la population. Bien sûr, cela avait enragé les StrawHat. 

La bataille avait laissé un goût amer de facilité. Mais la joie des villageois avait fait rapidement partir ce sentiment. 

Un festin avait été donc demandé, par Luffy et par le maire de la ville. Sanji n’avait pu que s’y plier, avec l’aide d’autres cuisiniers et de magnifiques cuisinières. Il avait eu droit à certaines recettes propres à l’île en remerciement et il était plus qu’heureux de voir son livre de recettes grossir encore un peu. 

Les réjouissances post-batailles donnaient souvent l’occasion à ses princesses de sortir dans de beaux vêtements qu’elles ne mettaient que peu durant leur vie en mer. Ce n’était donc pas étonnant qu’il les trouve toujours sur le Sunny quand il revint après avoir fait le plus gros des préparations pour la soirée.

Où étaient les garçons ? Meh. Sûrement entrain de raconter leur épopée ou s’amuser avec les villageois. Ou de se perdre pour la plante verte. 

Après un détour dans la cuisine pour leur préparer rapidement un thé, il toqua à la porte de la cabine des jeunes femmes doucement. Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour lui de leur servir ce genre de boisson pendant qu’elles se préparaient. Il donnait même des conseils de temps en temps, quand elles en demandaient. 

Avoir été sur Momoiro Island lui avait appris pas mal de trucs après tout...

« Mesdemoiselles, voici du thé matcha avec un zeste de nos magnifiques mandarines pour vous détendre dans votre fabuleuse préparation. » fit-il en entrant. 

« Merci chef. » sourit Robin, devant son miroir alors qu’elle se maquillait doucement. 

Elles portaient toutes deux des robes magnifiques. La robe longue de l’archéologue suivait la longueur de ses jambes élancées tandis que les couleurs douces de cette de la navigatrice donnait un coup de pétant à ses cheveux roux. 

« Sanji, peux tu me tenir les cheveux pendant quelques secondes ? »

« Bien sûr ma douce ! » répondit-il en déposant une tasse à la brune avant de se déplacer vers la coiffeuse de la plus jeune.

Les cheveux de Nami avaient toujours été une chose qu’il avait apprécié chez la jeune femme. Courts ou longs d’ailleurs, ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Une femme était belle qu’importe la longueur de ses cheveux. Il avait une préférence pour le roux, il pouvait l’avouer mais cela ne changeait rien à la magnificence des autres femmes. 

Sans trop y penser, il commença à coiffer la jeune femme avec un chignon haut décoiffé. Ses deux camarades ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentré sur leurs discussion et leurs maquillages. Mais la rousse s’en rendit compte évidemment. 

« Wahou. » fit-elle, clairement étonnée du résultat, mais heureuse de ce dernier. « Comment – »

« C’est très beau sur toi ma chère navigatrice. » enchérit l’archéologue. 

« Vos compliments me vont droit au coeur mes princesses. » sourit-il, finissant enfin par servir Nami avec son thé. 

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? » demanda cette dernière.

Sanji eut un sourire énigmatique et un de ses doigts se porta à ses lèvres. Nami roula des yeux au ciel sous les ricanements amusés de Robin. Elle n’aurait pas de réponse aujourd’hui. Meh, pas grave car elle allait maintenant se servir de ce nouveau savoir à bon escient. 

« Peux-tu utiliser ton savoir sur moi également chef ? » 

« Mais bien sûr ma douce archéologue. Que veux-tu donc comme coiffure ? » répondit-il en allant vers elle. 

« Je te laisse carte blanche. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard rapidement. Cela allait devenir une habitude de se faire coiffer par leur camarade, elles le savaient toutes deux. Et Nami n’allait pas se gêner à le faire bien plus souvent que juste pour les fêtes que leur capitaine ordonnait. 

Bien plus tard, elles discuteront toutes les deux du fait que leur cuisinier était vraiment agile de ses mains et de ses doigts. Mais c’était une discussion qu’elles auraient à l’abri des oreilles de leur équipage.

**Author's Note:**

> Un défi venant du discord où je suis "Perso A coiffe perso B."  
> Deuxième texte de Journal de Bord.


End file.
